Typical implant systems include several pieces, which may be associated or useful with only specific other pieces. Among such pieces are screws, hooks rods, plates and similar longitudinal members for supporting, holding and/or correcting one or more bones. Such longitudinal members can be fastened to bones via direct or indirect connection to hooks, screws, bolts or other fasteners, and may be linked to each other by a variety of connectors. In the spinal field, for example, screws or other fasteners can be attached to two or more vertebrae, the vertebrae can be adjusted into their normal or a therapeutically better position, and longitudinal members are connected to the fasteners so that the vertebrae are held in the normal or therapeutically improved position.
Accordingly, known bone screws, hooks, clamps and other bone fasteners or fixation devices can be connected or adjoined to a particular bone or bones as a connection between the remainder of the implant and the bone(s). Where a rod is used as a support and stabilizing member, commonly a series of two or more screws are inserted into two or more vertebrae to be instrumented. A rod is then placed within or coupled to the heads of the screws, or is placed within a connecting device that links the rod and a screw head, and the connections are tightened. In this way, a rigid supporting structure is fixed to the vertebrae, with the rod providing the support that maintains and/or promotes correction of the vertebral malformation or injury.
Some devices allow one or more degrees of freedom between a fastening portion or fastening member and a receiving portion or member, reducing the required precision of placement of the fixation device, since a head portion of the fixation device is multi-axially positionable around the bone-threaded or hook portion. The head can thus be positioned so as to easily receive the rod, limiting or removing much of the positioning difficulty inherent in prior devices. However, such multi-angle positioning between the fastening portion and the receiving portion for every relative orientation of those parts may create difficulty in fixing the screws in place during surgery.
The description herein of problems and disadvantages of known apparatuses, methods, and devices is not intended to limit the invention to the exclusion of these known entities. Indeed, embodiments of the invention may include, as a part of the embodiment, portions or all of one or more of the known apparatus, methods, and devices without suffering from the disadvantages and problems noted herein.